


Tar-Míriel [Art]

by 2Nienna2



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Númenorian Fashion, Ocean, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2
Summary: Tar-Míriel stands on a palace balcony overlooking the sea.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	Tar-Míriel [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hello Zdenka! I had a lot of fun creating this for you, and I hope you like it. 
> 
> I was inspired by your prompt of “Númenorean court dress,” but it ended up looking a lot less formal/fancy than originally intended. Therefore, I see this dress as more the fashions of the day, perhaps made specifically for Tar-Míriel for the summer. Her dress is based off of two separate images I found in [this](https://www.ancient.eu/article/1037/fashion--dress-in-ancient-egypt/) article about fashion and dress in ancient Egypt. However, the two pieces that make up her dress are from different time periods/kingdoms, so it’s not meant to be a literal representation of ancient Egyptian clothing. But since Tolkien said the Númenoreans were Egyptian-coded, I thought inspiration could be drawn from them. My hair and face reference was the top image of Angela Basset from [this](https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.prevention.com/life/amp23702086/angela-bassett-anti-aging-secrets/) article (she looks so stately!) The top part of her dress is supposed to be beaded. The flooring is supposed to be marble. 
> 
> As to what or who she’s looking at and what she’s thinking about, that’s up to interpretation. She maybe looks upset in a passive sort of way, or maybe just calm and contemplative, viewing her life with a specific kind of clarity. (Or both?) Is she looking back at an OFC she loves who might join her (and possibly comfort her?) Someone she wants a break from, like Ar-Pharazon? Or perhaps just the palace? Whatever the case may be, she’s on her way to lean on the balcony and be pensive while watching the sea, I think.
> 
> These are only vaguely related to the art, but I couldn’t resist. Here are a few songs that evoke the feelings I get from this picture, or from Tar-Míriel in general.
> 
> ```[ Song Pairings: ](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrPrwcdWzY7VP26NdvjkB6AF67gSLxmRr)```
> 
>  **Wie Melodien zieht es mir by Brahms, sung by Christa Ludwig**  
>  I am in love with this recording of the song. I love the way her phrasing flows, as well as how it sounds in her voice. So many versions are ethereal and floaty, which does fit the lyrics, but I prefer the sort of...heady grounded richness here, and it matches how I think of Tar-Míriel.
> 
>  **(Sittin’ On) The Dock of the Bay by Otis Redding**  
>  There’s an immediacy, peacefulness and thoughtfulness infused with sadness that I think is fitting, as well as the obvious connection of watching the water.
> 
>  **Hurricane by The Hush Sound**  
>  This, for me, is a Tar-Míriel/OFC song, and also perfectly evokes the feeling of clarity/vividness in the midst of overwhelm.
> 
>  **Thistle and Weeds by Mumford & Sons**  
> I have already used this in a fanmix about Númenor, but had to put it here because it’s so quintessentially Tar-Míriel. This song is Tar-Míriel (pleading with and speaking to Ar-Pharazon, desperately praying, thinking to herself, and encouraging the Faithful at various parts) close to and at the end of Númenor. Everything is unraveling, but she remains strong, because what else could she do? The first three lines remind me of the Tar-Míriel in this image.


End file.
